Ican't believe I'm doing this
by kmwkimba
Summary: The Icarly crew is 19 years old now and love is in the air. Sam is enganged to Shane, but in love with Freddie. Will Sam and Freddie finally work things out and stop the engangement before its too late? SEDDIE
1. An Unexpected Engangement

**Icant believe I'm doing this**

**A/N: This is my first story, It's not the best around but I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Icarly or its characters, a lucky guy named Dan Schneider does**

"Sam…I'm sorry that this had to happen," Freddie told me as we sat at the Groovy Smoothie. He was telling me all about how he had caught my boyfriend Shane making out with another girl at the movies. Strangely though, he didn't look too disappointed, although he was fighting the smile that was about to come over his lips. "Fredweird, I'm going to ask you one more time. Are you sure it was Shane?" I asked through gritted teeth. "Yes, I'm his friend; I think I know what he looks like." Freddie said.

"You better not be lying or you just bought yourself a ticket to the hospital." I told him staring into his eyes, daring the truth to come out of him if he were lying. He stared right back at me, unfazed, and told me with a look in his eyes that I knew it must be the truth, "I swear it was him."

We continued to stare into each other's eyes and I did see some sympathy but at the same time a bit of hope in his deep brown eyes. "_No! Stop it Sam! Don't read too much into this. He's in love with Carly; he practically declares his love for her every day, even now as nineteen year olds. Hasn't he given up hope? Will he ever? Ugh STOP", _I thought miserably to myself. We must have been staring into each other's eyes for five minutes until we both realized it and pulled away.

"Why did you tell me anyway?" I asked questioningly. He shrugged and looked at his smoothie he was thinking. "I thought you might want to know or something I guess," he stuttered. This was going to be awkward but I forced myself to say it. "Um well thank you, that was nice of you to tell me." I said. He kind of stared back; shocked I had actually thanked someone, especially him. "Dork," I added to make it sound more like me, and we both laughed.

"So, are you going to err..dump him?" Freddie asked me. My heart wanted that to mean he was waiting for me, but my head wouldn't allow it. "Why do you ask?" I asked him. He looked at a loss for words and said, "ummm." "WAIT!" I interrupted. "You think it's disgusting how anyone would like me and don't want to look at it anymore, right?" I suggested.

He immediately responded with a "Yeah, you saw right through me, ewwwwww." "That's what I thought!" I exclaimed triumphantly. "Well as a matter of fact, I am going to dump him. No one screws over Sam Puckett!" I said dramatically as I got up from the table and Freddie smiled such a great smile. "Ok, well I'm going to go do that now then, the sooner the better." I said.

Freddie said "I wish I was there to see you actually beat someone else up besides me, but my mom uh has to do a body inspection." He said and looked to the floor. I burst out laughing and went out the door muttering "Oh Fredward." And I felt a pair of eyes watch me leave.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

I got into my car and started the engine. Not much had changed in the past few years. Other than, the fact that Freddie kept getting hotter by the day. He didn't look like a dork at all now, but I still called him that anyway. Old habits die hard. And much to my annoyance, Freddie still pined for Carly. I never admit it to anyone, but I really liked Freddie ever since I met him, but I pick on him anyway. Maybe he'd notice me for a change.

But, alas, no. But he sure as heck noticed Carly. Or so it seemed. And then Shane came along. Player, schmoozer, eye candy to no end. That was my Shane. Honestly I've had this growing suspicion he was cheating on me for a long time. I just didn't have any proof and didn't want to sound like a paranoid freak.

The only reason I started dating Shane, anyway was to make Freddie jealous. I never told anyone that though. Not even Carly. I did sort of like him, but it was only lust. The truth was I was in love with Freddie. Well, maybe he'll notice me once that cheater of a boyfriend is out of the picture.

I arrived at Shane's mansion of a house, and parked my car into his huge driveway. I slammed the door of my car for effect hoping he would hear and get the message I was angry. I walked up to his porch, got out my key to his house, and let myself inside. "Shane!!!! Get down here right now, and if you want to live you better bring me some ham!" I yelled. "Oh crap! Is that you, Sam?" He yelled back. "No its you're other meat loving girlfriend!" I shouted sarcastically. There was a pause than I heard "Mandy?" There was obvious questioning in his voice too. "NO YOU FREAKING MORON!! JUST GET DOWN HERE!!!"

Sam waited as Shane came running down the stairs, ham in hand. "Good I see you brought mama some ham. I might spare you." He looked horror struck at my obvious fury as I yanked the ham out of his hand. "Sit!" I ordered. He sat like a good boy. If only he always behaved. "Now, Freddie told me that you were making out with a girl at the movies, one who wasn't me." I said and took a bite of the ham. "Freddie is such a traitor! Look Sam, I didn't mean to REALLY. I love you Sam, more than I ever loved anyone. I was tempted by her. I swear I won't do it again!" Shane pleaded.

"Look Shane," I told him furious. "I'm sure this isn't the first time you have cheated on me and I'm sure it won't be the last. You…you just went too far this time." "I'm sorry Sam." Shane told me, coming up from the couch so that he was face to face with me, although he towered above me. I hate it when he does that. He thinks that just by being charming he can get away with anything. Not this time. "Prove it." I said through gritted teeth.

Shane seemed to hesitate for a moment and then what happened next surprised me so much. Shane got down on one knee. "Sam I don't have a ring, but I need to prove I love you. Will you marry me?" I contemplated this for a moment, as I was in utter shock. But I thought really, what did I have to lose? Freddie after all this time was still in love with Carly. Maybe, just maybe, this marriage to Shane would help me get over him. I laughed inside. Never. But it was worth a shot. The words pained my soul, but I mustered a "Sure, I guess."

**A/N: Did you like it? Review please!!! I will continue if people want me too, because I have a basic storyline ready for this and I know how I want it to end. :D**


	2. Breaking the news

Ican't believe I'm doing this **Chapter 2**

**A/N: Ok Chapter 2 is up, I hope its okay.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Icarly or its characters.**

I turned my key to Carly's apartment in the keyhole and let myself in there too. I had called ahead to tell Carly and Freddie I was coming, but I hadn't told them anything about my engagement or the fact that my new fiancée was coming with me. I saw Carly and Freddie on the couch watching TV and each of them turned toward me with huge grins on their faces that topped Freddie's when he learned I was breaking up with Shane.

Ha, not exactly the case anymore. Then both of their faces dropped at the same second and I looked behind me to see that Shane had come into view. Freddie must have told Carly I was planning to break up with him, I could tell by the shock on her face. "Shane?" she said. "Yep it's me," he smiled back at her. "We have some news to tell you!" Shane must have been oblivious to the fact he was the only one smiling in the entire room. "News like you guys broke up?" I heard Freddie whisper to Carly, who playfully punched him in the arm, signaling for him to shut up.

"Well, sit down." Carly said and Shane and I went onto the couch. "Well should you tell them or should I?" Shane asked me brightly. Smart boy. He knew he was lucky to be alive. "I think I should." I said getting up so I was in the center of the room. "Shane and I," I paused and shot a quick glance at Freddie who was staring back at me expectantly. He wasn't making this easy. "Are engaged." I finished in one breath, looking away.

"What?!" Freddie exclaimed, jumping up from the couch to come over and shake me by the shoulders. "Are you insane? Yes of course you are, I always knew that, but seriously Puckett! You would..." Freddie trailed off seeming to recall that he was in public. He looked back at Carly with apologizing eyes and she waved her hands over her throat giving him the international symbol for "cut it out".

Freddie walked back to sit beside Carly and Shane shot at him, "I'm sorry, do you have a problem with Sam and I being engaged?" Freddie glanced toward him and casually said "No, I was just surprised, that's all. You guys are only nineteen, I just didn't think you would be rushing into things," and then he stared at the floor. "I agree with him actually." Carly said "I don't really think you guys are thinking this through." I laughed. "Carls, when have I ever thought anything through?" She laughed now. "I guess you're right."

"And I mean if you guys are in love, then this is perfect." Carly continued, clapping her hands together. I laughed inside; I was in love all right. "Yes, of course we are." Shane beamed at her. Ha. Earlier he didn't even know who I was; what a lie. Carly and Freddie looked at me now. Freddie seemed to be having some sort of inner battle. Then Carly asked me "Are you in love Sam?" "Yep," I replied.

It was funny how Carly always seemed to know everything, especially about feelings and me. She set that up so easy for me. She knew that I loved to stretch the truth. And it was almost as if she knew I was in love with Fredward, not Shane. Of course I had no problem lying either, but I wasn't about to tell someone to their face I loved them when I didn't, but denying my love for someone I did was a different story.

Freddie looked away after my comment and sniggered. "Well ok, if you two want to go ruin your lives by getting married when you're still teenagers go ahead. Don't see how anyone would want to marry Sam, really." This hurt me, but I was used to it. "Watch it Benson," I declared and shot him a nasty look.

At that point Shane looked at his watch, swore under his breath, and said that he had to leave, but was looking forward to seeing everyone again, and that he would miss me. What a load of crap. I bet he had a date to go to. But he came over and gave me a peck on the lips and I clawed the Shays' chair with my fingernails from being forced to do so, but nobody noticed. He didn't look like he enjoyed it either and left in a hurry.

There was a very awkward silence for about ten seconds and I didn't know what to say but then suddenly Carly and Freddie started yelling things at the same time, so that I couldn't understand a word they were saying, but I guess they had waited till Shane left. And then after a while Freddie ended it with "You're a wackjob, Puckett."

"Look guys, it's no big deal ok? People get married every day. Why can't I?" Sam told them. "Oh, well you don't even love him!" Carly shot at me. "Usually people in love get married." Freddie turned to her and said. "She just said she did about a minute ago." "Oh, right. I forgot." Carly said sheepishly. "What I want to know," Freddie began and got up to stand in front of me, "is how anyone even as insane as you goes to a guy's house to break up with him and comes back engaged."

Freddie did have a point there. There was a reason, but I wasn't about to explain it. He kept getting closer to me, then realized what he was doing and jumped back suddenly. "Some things just happen dork, and you can't really explain them. You just go with the flow. I thought you were the smart one." I made up. "Well maybe in technology stuff, but not in life really. I still never really got the girl I wanted." Carly laughed. "That's for sure."

I made fun of him and laughed, but internally ruled my eyes. "So where is your ring?" Carly asked me. "Well, it was a kind of a spur of the moment thing." I told them. Freddie rolled his eyes. "Ok, but you better get a big one soon." Carly said. "I will," I assured her, "It's going to be the most expensive one in the shop." "Of course." Carly laughed.

"Yeah, and Carly, I want you to be the maid of honor." I told her. She ran from the couch and went to hug me and put me in a death grip. "Wow thank you so much, Sam! I am sooo honored." She told me. "Well who else was I supposed to ask?" I told her trying to get free. "No one, I guess," she giggled, "I am awesome."

"Ok well I have to go." I told her and yawned. "I'm getting tired." "Yeah me too." Freddie said and he got up and headed to the door. "Bye, Carls." "Yeah, bye Carly." Freddie was out the door and I almost was too. Then I heard Carly say, "This better not be a mistake, Sam." I turned and smiled at her and said. "Do you know who I am? I'll see you here tomorrow to help with wedding plans." I gulped and left the apartment with Carly staring suspiciously after me.


	3. We've Got a Date

**AN: I'm sorry it took so long... I was on vacation and everything. So sorry! But enjoy :D R&R**

**Sam's POV**

Carly, Freddie, Shane, and I were all sitting at the groovy smoothie, discussing a date for the wedding. "I think it should be really soon actually, so we can just seal the deal and get on with it." Shane suggested, and I snickered. Yeah, right. Before he backs out of it you mean? Freddie stiffened beside me. "Whatever you want dude. But if you think I'm planning this whole thing you better think again." I said. "Of course, we'll all help, honey." He told me.

"Yeah, I guess so." Freddie sighed. "Yes, and Freddie I want you to be the best man." Shane announced. Freddie looked like he was about to break down or something, but instead he just said "I would love to." It suddenly got really quiet but Carly broke the silence and said, "So, when's the big day?" "How about in two months from today? It is our one year anniversary." Shane suggested.

"Oh that's a great idea, Shane, very romantic." Carly gushed. "That's like no time at all, you guys better get started right away," I pointed out. "You too, Sam." Carly said. "It is your wedding." "Ya, ya." I agreed. "Oh! I know I'll just call the dress place right now and we can set up an appointment!" Carly exclaimed as I dropped my smoothie. "Did you just say, _dress?_" Freddie laughed. "Yeah, Sam, usually brides wear dress on their wedding days." I turned and scowled at him and he stopped laughing and began to realize I was serious.

Carly whipped out her phone and I lunged for it. Carly screamed but I didn't even touch it. Freddie had grabbed me and put me back in my seat with force I didn't know he was capable of. "Since when did you get so strong, Freddork?" I asked him, shocked.

"I've been working out at the gym a lot lately," he admitted shyly. Now that I thought about it, his body building was starting to show. He was making this so much harder, but I just laughed. "Well, good work Freddie. I'm going to go get us some more smoothies, be right back guys," Shane said as he flashed us his gorgeous smile and went to get said smoothies.

I watched him leave. I wasn't going to lie; I was suspicious about him and the female clerk. Carly and Freddie were talking about something, but I wasn't paying any attention. The girl clerk responded well to what would seem like his natural charm. She strutted her stuff as she went to make the order and he watched her. She was back in a flash and Shane was smiling and said something. She smiled back and whipped out a pen, but I looked away. I couldn't bear to watch anymore.

"SAM!!!" I heard my name called and turned to see Freddie. "We've been trying to get your attention," he explained. "Carly was thinking that it was about time Shane actually got you a ring, so me and him were going to go tomorrow and pick one out. I'm sure he won't object. He is rich after all."

Freddie added as he bit his lip hard. "And I got an appointment to get dresses for us tomorrow too. It's a miracle they have an opening! The wedding is right around the corner." Carly said and she started looking around frantically, freaking out. "There is so much to do! I don't know how we'll have time!" Carly shook her head even more panicky, and Shane came back with three smoothies.

"Look sorry guys, but I have to run right now. I have a very important errand to run. I'll see you later. I love you, Sam." He said. I nodded to him and sipped my smoothie to acknowledge that I had heard him. He walked out the door and I thought it was only a matter of time before the girl behind the counter joined him.

Carly looked as though as had a billion things running through her head right now. Freddie must have noticed too, because he said, "Relax Carly, there is still 2 months left that plenty of time. You don't have to think about the stupid wedding every minute." Carly shot him a look. "Stupid? Freddie this is the most important day of Sam's life! You can't honestly think that's stupid." She said. Freddie glanced at me and caught my eyes, but I was afraid he would see the agreement of his words in my eyes and broke the eye contact.

Freddie shook his head and said "Guess not." "Well, I have an idea. How about the three of us get together tonight and watch re-runs of girly cow. It will help make sure Carly's head doesn't spontaneously combust," I suggested as I put down my smoothie. "I think Sam has a great idea, Carly. I don't know what we would do without you." Freddie agreed. Carly was quick to answer, "Probably kill each other. Ok it's a deal; my house. 9 o'clock." We all agreed to go home then and we walked out together, Carly in the lead, like always. "You know, Sam, it's not too late to get out of this." Freddie whispered to me.

"I know what I'm doing Fredward, you don't have to watch out for me all the time." I told him, trying to sound annoyed, but we looked at each other and we both broke into grins. Gahhhh. What does that boy do to me to make me act like this? "Okay, whatever you say Sam." He said as a girl bumped into me from going out the door. "Hey watch where you're go…." I stopped and realized it was the clerk that showed interest in Shane and watched her walk the same way that Shane had gone before.

**Freddie's POV**

I watched Shane struggle to find a ring that he thought Sam would like. He looked at all of them with a quizzical looked and I just laughed in the background. "Well, you aren't exactly helping dude. All you have been saying for the past hour has been something like 'Way too girly for Sam' or 'She saw that in a catalog one time and almost vomited on it' or 'She'd spit on that'. Well if you're that much an expert on Sam, why don't you tell me what she would like?" he asked me

I rolled my eyes. I had known the second I walked in here which one she would want. One time, about a little over a year ago, just before she had started dating Shane, we were in the mall with Carly.

_She had stopped in front of a display case and was staring, mesmerized, at that exact ring. I was shocked. Sam never liked any jewelry and here she was. She wanted it so badly. She turned around and saw me there and was a little flustered. I joined her and admired it. "I want that one." She said bluntly. I laughed, "Sam it's an engagement ring." She looked at me and frowned. "Yeah, well if I ever get married I want that one…." _

"Ok, we've been here long enough." I said and I pointed out the one she wanted. "I know that she'll love that one, so just get it and we can go." Shane looked at the price on it and said, "But it's the most expensive ring in the place." I stared at him as if he were crazy. "You're rich it should be no big deal. Or do you not think she's worth that money?" I raised my eyebrows at him and he scowled at me and bought the ring.

The cashier put it in a small box and put it in a bag as she said, "You are going to have one happy fiancée," and smiled at us. "I sure hope so, lovely lady." Shane replied and flashed a great big smile at her. She blushed and I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of the store. "Time to get back to the apartment, Shane. The girls will be waiting for us." And with that we left the store and headed on back.


	4. Dresses and Disasters

**Disclaimer: Dan Schneider owns Icarly. Am I Dan Schneider? Nope.**

**Sam's POV**

Carly and I drove up to Becky's Bridal shop in a shopping center nearby. My first reaction was to panic. The outside of the building was painted a light pink.

I could only imagine what the inside looked like. But Carly looked at it with a gigantic smile and took a sigh of happiness before she turned to me and dragged me into the store.

The store was slightly more bearable than I had imagined. There were still pink walls but there weren't any alarming amounts of glitter and little flying fairies shooting love arrows. It will be okay, it's only a few hours and the color kind of reminded me of fat cakes.

The wedding dresses were up front and the bridesmaids' dresses were all the way in the back. The store was a little large.

Carly went up to the desk and started talking to the lady at the counter and telling her that we were here for our appointment. I wasn't really paying attention; my mind had wandered to the night before. I had really enjoyed myself.

_It was just Carly, Freddie, and I hanging out at the Shay's apartment, just like old times. I brought over the old seasons of Girly Cow Mandy had given me a while back._

_We had all laughed our heads off reminiscing. We were truly outgrowing it and it was funny how it used to be one of our favorite shows. When it came to our favorite episode we took turns quoting it word for word._

_It was so nice to escape from the wedding drama and Shane. For once I actually got to sit in the middle, and Freddie got so close to me that we were actually touching. And I let my guard down and simply told him I was 'too tired to push him away'._

_At some points I caught Carly smiling at us but I didn't think it meant anything. And around 2 in the morning I started to drift off to sleep, and Freddie's chest was the closest thing to a pillow, so without much thinking I plopped my head on him and quickly fell asleep to the sound of Carly's voice saying, "You should just tell her…."_

I was snapped back to reality at Carly's calling, "Sam, come on. This nice lady is ready to show us the selection she has to offer!" A tall, blonde woman who appeared to be in her early 20's smiled at me and extended her hand.

"Hello, Sam. My name is Taylor. I'm going to show you around and help you pick out your dress for your big day! I bet you're excited."

I took her hand and said, "Let's just get this over with."

Taylor seemed slightly taken aback, but put her smile on and led the way to the dresses. "Now this one here is very popular with the younger brides. It's not as lengthy or frilly so even klutz's should be just fine," she stated.

Carly laughed, "Well that might be good for Sam. What else do you have?" Taylor showed us around the store.

There seemed like millions of dresses; long ones, short ones, fluffy ones, sparkly ones, different colors of whites. But none of them seemed just right for Carly and me so we went on.

I began to lose interest and daydream. I thought about the ring I was getting right now, Freddie, everything I would need for the wedding, Freddie's eyes, ham, random dancing, decorations, new insults for Freddie, bacon, a venue, new ways to torture Freddie, a priest.

A light bulb seemed to go off in mine and Carly's head as we approached the next dress. "That's it! That's the one!" we screamed together as Carly pointed at the dress and I threw my hands up in the air. "It's perfect," she began, "You really like it too, Sam?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Um, the dress! Isn't that what you were excited about?"

I laughed. "No! I just thought of the perfect priest to do the wedding! Father McGurthy!"

Carly shrieked, "What?!? I thought you were over your obsession with the world's fattest priest!"

"Ha! Never!" I told her. Carly just laughed. "Well ok then. If it makes you happy, I'll get in touch with him. Now what do you actually think of this dress right here?" I examined it for the first time and was actually surprised to see it how pretty it was.

It was sequined and flowed out like a mermaid's tail. It had a v-neck and along the waistline was a big white bow that showed in the back.

"Wow, it actually looks really nice." I said astounded. Both Carly and Taylor smiled. "Glad to hear it. I have another appointment shortly and was wondering if you were ever going to find something you liked. Well come on! Try it on," The latter said.

She took the dress off the rack and handed it to me. I took it gracefully and Taylor led us to the dressing rooms.

They were big enough that a whale could try on a wedding dress in them. I smiled approvingly at the size and went in the first one, while Carly waited outside the door and Taylor went back to the front. "Just call me if you need help." Carly said.

I smirked, "I think I can manage to get my own clothes on, thanks." I heard a little chuckle and went to work.

Apparently, Carly was right to offer help. The dress had so many layers underneath it that I hadn't noticed before. I kept trying to figure out which body part went into which hole and ended up losing my balance and slamming into the walls over and over again.

I was now thankful for the large space. I had never really worn a dress before, maybe this was part of the problem. After fifteen minutes and countless shrieks from me I heard Carly again.

"Sam, are you _sure _you don't need any help with that dress?" she asked worriedly.

"No, no. I got it." I replied. Then I thought about it a little more and said, "Well ok, you can help."

She came in with a smirk on her face, "Told you so," she said under her breath. I pretended not to notice.

It turns out Carly was a lot better at the dress thing than me. She patiently explained where each body part went and I did as she was told. In no time my dress was on and I went to look in the mirror that was in the gigantic dressing room.

I had never felt more like a princess in my life. I stood open mouthed, staring at my reflection. Carly came up and smiled saying, "Wow, never knew you could pull off a dress. You should have tried one sooner." I blushed.

I didn't want to admit it, but I kind of liked being in the dress, but still I replied, "Well, you better not get used to it. This is a onetime thing."

"Well I'm taking it off now. I can manage by myself." I said and she left the dressing room waving her hand back behind her saying, "I know you can." I had a much easier time taking it off and slipped my usual, worn down clothes back on. I emerged from the dressing room and found Carly smiling happily.

She took one look at me and stated "My turn," with a devilish look in her eyes.

I shook my head frantically. "No! I wanna go home," I demanded and pouted like a baby.

"Relax, Sam. This is going to take 2 minutes, tops. Then we can go back to my place. I just have one question. What color do you want my bridesmaid's dress to be? It is your wedding."

I shrugged my shoulders and verbalized "I don't know. Purple? But Carly I think that…" I never got to finish my sentence. Carly had zoomed off in the direction of the bridesmaids dresses. "it will take longer than that," I finished lamely to the air.

I took a seat outside the dressing room and watched as Carly buzzed around like a crazed bumblebee. I saw a flash of purple, heard a squeal, and found Carly in front of me holding up a beautifully sequined purple dress that cut in the front to an inner layer with lace on it and flowed out so it was big and puffy and ended just under her knees.

The whole process lasted about ninety seconds.

"Do you like it? I love the sequins and I think it will go with your dress nicely. I knew as soon as I saw it that it was the one I wanted." She said the last part like this was her baby she had given birth to at last. I smiled at her. "It's perfect Carls, and now we can get out of here."

We went up to the cash register and found Taylor there lazily waiting for us. She gave a sigh of relief and rung us up. I pulled out a big wad of cash and handed it to her.

"That's a lot of money to just carry around, Sam," Carly was saying as we left the store. "Huh? Oh yeah, don't worry about it. It's Shane's money. He won't miss it." I replied offhandedly. She rolled her eyes, and exasperatedly said "Did he know you had it?"

"Pfft. No. But it is the least he can do for me after what he's put me through." Carly looked at me through the corner of her eye like she felt bad for me, but didn't say another word.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I was sitting on the Shay's couch eating a pound of bacon and watching an MMA fight and Carly was in the kitchen making dinner. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door and Carly said, "Come in." Freddie opened the door and him and Shane came in.

Freddie's hands were in his pockets but Shane was holding a little box. Shane came over to me. "I got something for you." He remarked in a babyish tone.

Carly left the dinner on the stove and came to watch us. Freddie put one eyebrow up like he always did, shrugged, and set himself on the couch next to Carly.

Shane caught his eye and then looked back at me with a grin. Then he just thrust the ring in to my hands and muttered, "Here." Tentatively I grabbed the box from his hands. I opened the sleek blue case slowly and opened up to find….

I gasped. It was _the _ring. I think Shane was waiting for me to kiss him excitedly but I flung my face to the couch and my hair brushed his lips. I stared into Freddie's eyes looking for some kind of explanation for this. His brown eyes were soft and full of caring.

There was something else there too, but I couldn't quite place it. Humility? Concern? Love? I knew this was all him. There was no other explanation. He had found the ring and picked it out for me. _My _ring.

I don't know how long we just looked at each other until a big mass of body moved in front of me. Shane was there moving his hand in front of my face. I shot my face back and shook it, knocking myself out of this daze. "I'm sorry. I love it, Shane. Thank you."

He bent down and kissed me on my lips. I didn't even close my eyes. I just let him kiss me and looked at Freddie and Carly and rolled my eyes. The whole thing must have looked awkward to an outsider as I was just standing there like a doll and he was getting into it. But to the four of us, this was normal. No one thought anything of it.

He pulled away. "I'm glad you liked it, honey."

"Well, yeah, it is perfect. At least you didn't let some dork over there pick it out."

Shane stuttered. "Oh, uh, yeah. I always knew what you wanted." Freddie just gritted his teeth.

"Man, all this wedding stuff is making Mama hungry." I said looking at Shane and silently demanding him to feed me. He caught my drift. "Carly, do you have dinner ready?" he asked her. Realization shot across her face.

"Oh my gosh!" She stood up, ignoring his question, and ran into the kitchen. One by one we all followed her with our eyes, Freddie first, and our mouths dropped open. The whole stove had burst into flames and our food with it.

No one moved. I groaned and went over to Freddie and elbowed him in the stomach. He winced in pain and I shouted. "Don't just stand there! Call the fire department, Freddork!"

**A/N: haha the things that go through Sam's head :D Well thanks for reading :) Reviews are always welcome.**


	5. Just like old times

**Sam's POV**

Freddie, Shane, Carly, and I sat in the lobby of Carly's apartment. When Freddie had called the firemen, they had asked us to evacuate the apartment while they came.

It had seemed like an eternity but the five firemen were now coming down into the lobby. Carly had been apologizing the whole time they were putting the fire out and it was a relief that she shut up when she saw them.

They came toward us and we all stood up to meet them. The tallest fireman smiled at us and said, "We put out the fire. It was nothing too horrible. However, your stove, along with the dinner on it, has been burnt to a crisp."

"What? No dinner?" I exclaimed angrily. "Yes, I am sorry miss. I suggest you go out to a restraunt to eat tonight, as there will be no more cooking on that stove. We have to get back to the station now. Please be more careful next time," The fireman said and left the apartment with the rest of them.

As they were walking out the door, Spencer walked in and saw the firefighters. "Hi Oliver." He said to the tallest one casually before he saw us. "What goes on, kiddos?" he greeted us with a smile.

"I'm so sorry Spencer, but I kind of burnt the stove down and those firefighters were here because of me." Carly explained to Spencer as she ran over to him and acted really guilty.

Spencer however did not look upset at all. In fact, he looked kind of relieved. "Really? Wow, after all these years, you really are related to me."

"You're not mad at all?" Carly asked him, stunned.

"Nope. I'll just get another one from the storage room tomorrow. I always keep a spare stove around." He said and proceeded to skip up the stairs.

"Of course you do." Carly called after her brother then turned back Freddie, Shane, and I. "I'm sorry about this. How about we all go get something to eat at Patrizio's Pasta Place? My treat." She offered.

"Yes! I am all for that! Let's go." I said and was out the door soon followed by Freddie, Carly, and Shane. We began walking to my car and Shane said. "You know, you should really let me pay guys."

Carly said," Oh no! Shane it's my fault, let me do it." But as we got into my car I said, "No, Shane's right. He should pay." Freddie got into the shotgun position next to me and agreed, "Yeah, Shane has the most money and nothing good to do with it, so let him."

Carly and Shane got into the backseat, and I turned toward Freddie and smiled at him. Carly reluctantly gave in, and I mouthed at Freddie, "Thank you." He smirked at me and mouthed, "My pleasure."

Nobody was really talking and I hated the silence so I turned on the radio. FM Static's 'Definitely, Maybe' song filled the car.

_And how much longer  
Will this keep getting stronger  
I wonder what she's doing when I'm singing myself to sleep  
Cause he's a faker  
So see ya later  
I wonder when you'll realize that she means a lot more to me_

I'm not sure why, but an odd sort of tension filled the front of the car at the sound of the lyrics. I looked at Freddie and he looked at me and it was as if he was trying to telepathically send me a message with his eyes.

I wasn't getting it but I was hypnotized by his eyes nonetheless. Suddenly the car was swerving and I heard Shane call, "Sam! Eyes on the road!"

"What?" I asked and gained control of the car again. Thankfully we were at Patrizio's Pasta Place now, so I parked the car and we all got out and didn't mention anything about the ride.

As we walked in the door, there was a man at a podium and we went to see him. "How many?" He asked in an Italian accent. "Four," I said and he led us to our table. The place was pretty dead as it was getting late. I slid in to the seat by the window and Shane sat next to me. Freddie sat across from me and next to him was Carly.

The man handed us the menus and walked away. I looked at Freddie and said "Look, you get to sit next to Carly. It's your dream come true!" Freddie just rolled his eyes and Carly sighed. "Let's all be nice tonight, okay?" Carly asked of us.

"Don't worry, mother, I'll behave." I told her sweetly. We all turned our attention to the menu and I scoured it for the most expensive dish. I decided on lobster. When the waitress came to take our orders I found out that Freddie also loves to torture Shane or has a great interest in lobster. Shane groaned when he heard our orders. He then proceeded to order some breadsticks.

"Any appetizers?" The waitress named Gabrielle asked. Freddie got an evil glint in his eyes as I ordered three different types of salads. "Wow, hungry aren't you, Puckett?" He asked me incredulously. "Aren't I always?" I asked as if it were obvious.

"I bet I can eat more than you." He said like he actually believed he could.

"Keep dreaming dork."

He raised one eyebrow and told Gabrielle, "Four of your best salads for me, please." Man, I love that kid.

"Pfft. Okay get me 2 more salads, waitress lady." I upped him.

"Seven."

"Eight."

"Nine."

"You know what?" Gabrielle interrupted us. "Why don't I just give you both four to start off with and then you can ask me if you want more." She offered. We both shrugged and agreed. Carly and Shane, bewildered, passed on appetizers. Party poopers.

Our little bet seemed to break the ice. Carly was boring Shane with wedding plans. "And we're going to get Father McGurthy to do the ceremony. We still need to find a church though. Man, isn't this all exciting? What color do you think the flowers should be Shane?" I glanced at Shane and he had his hand supporting his head and his eyes were half closed, like he was about to fall asleep. He just said "Good Idea." I turned my attention back to Freddie.

We were having our own heated random debate. I was arguing on the side of fat cakes and Freddie was defending laptops.

"Without laptops, we would have never been able to do Icarly in the first place."

"Without fatcakes, I would die."

"No you wouldn't"

"Yes, I would. I would die from depression."

"Well without laptops I couldn't do all those cool special effects I do for the show."

"Without fatcakes I would be cranky. No one likes a cranky mama."

"This is true. Okay you win."

"What?" I asked happy and sad at the same time. "I was only kidding. Everyone loves me no matter what."

"You just keep telling yourself that, Puckett." He said and shook his head but I caught his eye and saw he was only kidding. I smiled.

Gabrielle was back with eight salads and handed them to me and Freddie. When my eyes left the glorious food for two seconds I saw Shane drooling over Gabrielle. So, I smacked the back of his head. "Watch it, babe." I warned him.

He looked guilty and turned his head from everyone. I then ignored him and turned my full attention to Freddie. He was looking rather anxious. "On the count of three," he said. "One," I started

"Two," He said. At the same time we started shoveling salad into our mouths, no one bothering to say three. "Oh my gosh. Guys, slow down." Carly said looking disgusted. But no one can reach us in our little bubble. All I could see was the green lettuce in front of me with little bacon bits and cheese on it.

I could hear Freddie shoveling food into his mouth too but I didn't slow down for anything. I had finished the first salad before I knew it. I was in the lead. I moved onto the second before Freddie was halfway done with his first. This one was a popcorn chicken salad. Yum. I had that one down in 2 minutes.

A crowd had started to gather around the table, mainly kids a few years younger than us. I could tell by somebody's commentary that Freddie was catching up. For the life of me, I sped up more and was halfway through the third salad. I heard Shane say, "Honey, I'm not sure if this is good for your health." I ignored him and merely slapped his hand away.

Apparently Freddie and I were neck and neck now but I do not like to lose. I kicked it into high gear and people thought it looked like I was being fast forwarded on a DVD. I put down my fork and announced, "Done!"

I looked over at Freddie who had salad all over his face and a glazed expression in his eyes. "How did you do that? I can't eat anymore. You win." He managed to choke out. Carly seemed very happy it was over. Gabrielle came back with our food and we accepted it, however full we were. They were all polite and said thank you.

I saw Shane look after Gabrielle again and got very annoyed. This time I took it out on Freddie but stamping on his feet lightly. "Ow," he said. Okay maybe not so lightly. He responded by stamping on my feet. I gasped and hit him back. Carly and Shane were the only ones eating their food.

It wasn't long before our playful stomping turned into a game of footsies, intentionally or not, I may never know. But I did know that I just wanted to touch him, to be connected with him somehow. Maybe he could save me from the mess of a life I'm about to live.

But that wouldn't happen. He was in love with Carly, he always has been. I got annoyed at the way he was smiling at me; it was like he was teasing me. I finally picked at my lobster and tore off the claw.

Freddie, thinking I was going to eat, began to tear off a piece of his too. Instead I flung my lobster claw at his face. It hit him right in the nose and he closed his eyes and breathed slowly. He opened them and stared at me. Carly and Shane had wide eyes.

"Did you just throw your food at me, Sam?" He asked.

"So what if I did?" I challenged him. Carly violently waved her hands in front of her. "Don't do it Freddie!" She pleaded. Freddie picked up his claw. "You're above this Sam. Act like a proper lady in public please." Shane also pleaded.

Too late. Freddie had hit me in the forehead with his claw. That was the end of the reasoning. Carly cradled her head in her hands and shook it slowly, as I picked up my clam chowder and shoved it in Freddie's face.

It all happened very fast after that. Food was flying everywhere and Freddie and I were a mess. Once, I ducked Freddie's attack and some spaghetti hit someone at the table behind me.

They turned around and threw something at him. Before long the whole place was turned into one giant food fight arena. Everyone was participating except Carly and Shane. They were hiding under the table. Wimps. It was still mainly Freddie and I though.

We ran out of food soon and we both ran out to the floor and picked some up off the ground, and continued to throw it around. Freddie found a big pile of sauce in the corner and went over to it and cupped his hands so he could hold some and charged at me.

I was too late to realize what he was doing and he had tackled me. We were wrestling on the floor, while everyone around us was still throwing around food.

"You won't beat me Benson, you never do." I managed to tell him. "Think again Puckett, look who's pinning you to the ground this time." As he said it, it became true. He had hold of me and I couldn't get out from under his grasp. Then our eyes locked and it's like everything slowed down, and I stopped struggling.

It was a few seconds before his sauce covered mouth slowly began to move towards mine, and right before I gave in and closed my eyes, a big breadstick hit him right in the face and broke the mood. He eased his grip and I started laughing hysterically, getting up.

He just looked annoyed and was going to throw the breadstick back at me, but we were interrupted again.

The whole place got quiet as the manager came strolling in from the kitchen in the back and looked like he was going to have a heart attack at the sight of his prized restraunt in the biggest mess he had ever seen.

Almost every person in the place was a saucy mess and so were all the windows, chairs, and tables. Noodles were strewn across the floor and stuck to the ceiling.

Freddie and I's lobsters had somehow managed to get stuck to the ceiling right above Patrizio himself, and the whole restraunt watched in horror as they suddenly fell on top of his head.

He turned bright red and pointed to Freddie and I. He managed to shout, "OUT!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Get in here!" Carly shouted and I walked into her apartment with my head down and Freddie right behind me in the same position. Carly was furious as she led us to her couch. "Sit!" She demanded and Freddie and I immediately obeyed.

Shane had gone home on Carly's request. Her words were, "I don't want you to see your soon to be bride get reprimanded like she is a five year old."

She let out a huff and began, "You two are so immature. I should have just taken everyone to the groovy smoothie. Sam, you told me you would behave." She grunted. "Obviously, that was a lie. And Freddie, I thought you would at least be a little more mature than Sam, but you have embarrassed me the same amount."

"I got caught up in the moment," he tried to explain. Carly threw her hands up in the air, "Caught up in the moment. Yeah, the biggest food fight in a fancy restraunt ever. And it's the fact the entire restraunt got in on it too. You guys started a trend. I don't know what I'm going to do with you two. Honestly, this is just like how it always used to happen when we were a little younger."

She rolled her eyes, calming down a little now. "But I was wrong, you guys never grow up. You two will always be the same. You guys are the definition of trouble." She smiled. "But I guess that's why I love you guys so much. Don't change okay? Even if one of you is going to make the biggest mistake of her life." She finished.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said narrowing my eyes. Carly shook her head. "Nothing. Forget it okay?"

I shrugged. "Well this has been fun. But honestly, I'm dead tired. I'm going to head home."

"Yeah, me too, Carly. I'll see you tomorrow," Freddie said.

Carly smiled at us like a knowing mother and sighed, "Okay, I'll see you two tomorrow. Good night."

I left the apartment and headed to the elevator as I heard Freddie go inside his apartment. I took the elevator to the third floor. I lived there now. I had moved out of my excuse for a mother's house the day I turned eighteen. I saw her once since.

I never missed her, though. It's not like she missed me. Pretty soon though, I would be living with my husband and living a life full of distrust. But my life had always been a mess, it would be nothing new. I got into my apartment and collapsed onto my couch.

There was so much going through my head right now. Did Freddie almost kiss me tonight? No, he couldn't have. I was reminded all the time how he was in love with Carly, adding insult to injury. I rolled over into my pillow and screamed into it.

"What are you going to do Sam?" I asked myself. The way I saw it I had two choices. I could walk down the aisle with Shane and live a life of misery but at least I wouldn't end up alone. Or I could cancel everything and tell Freddie how I felt with the little glimmer of hope that he may somehow feel the same way. That would most likely end me up miserable and alone.

I got up and put my shoes back on, I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight, unless I thought things through first. I had it in my mind to just walk and think, but my feet seemed to want to go to a specific place. I was beyond caring so I just let them lead.

In five minutes I was at my mysterious destination. This was the fire escape where Freddie and I shared our first kiss together four years ago. I laughed. Of course this is the place my feet were leading me to think about Freddie. I saw two chairs on the fire escape looking out at the busy highway below and went to sit on one.

"Sam?" I heard someone call my name and jumped in my seat. I looked to the chair next to me and saw there was a body in it I had failed to notice before. Of course, Freddie.

"Sam?" he repeated. "What are you doing here?" He looked as shocked as I felt.

"I...don't know actually. I wanted to think and I felt…led here." I told him. He nodded and half smiled. "Me too." He said.

"Yeah, everything is just so confusing." I explained to him. "I don't really know what I'm doing anymore." I looked at him, let out a light laugh, and fell back in my chair contently.

He nodded. "You never really know what you're doing."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked and gave him a light push on the shoulder.

"I'm just saying you don't really think things through." He explained as if it were obvious.

I looked at him like I didn't care what he just said. He went on, "Like this wedding."

"You don't think I thought this through?"

"No."

"You speak boldly, Benson." I told him. "Well, you're right. That's why I'm here tonight. I need to think about it."

He turned his head and stared at me for a few moments before hesitantly asking, "Are you okay?"

I let out a half hearted chuckle. "And I thought you were smart." I said.

"I am," he replied.

"Then you should know that answer."

We sat in silence for a minute before he said, "I guess I do. You know what, Sam. I'll always be here for you. If you need someone to talk to, someone to beat up," I smiled evilly at the last one so he added, "But I'll fight back of course. Even if you need someone to ditch weddings with. I can be your partner in crime."

My heart lifted a little and I looked into him with words starting to spill out of my mouth, but then he said, "That is what friends are for, after all."

"Right. Friends then." I choked out. We sat there for a little bit just staring out at the cars passing by. The street was so beautiful at night. There were a lot of cars for this hour, which surprised me a bit. "It's funny." I began. "What's funny?" Freddie asked.

"All those cars. They're just speeding down the highway, speeding through life. Completely unaware of us sitting here watching them." I finished.

"Yeah, it's kind of like life. You could have something right in front of you and you don't even realize it till it's too late and you see it in your 'rearview mirror'." Freddie added.

"Yeah, but not me I pick up on everything cause I'm awesome like that." I said and thumped my chest with my fist. Freddie laughed, "Yeah, only dorks don't realize what's right in front of them."

"I second that." I said.

"But this is nice," I added. And at that moment our hands brushed each others. Without thinking or hesitation they clung to each other and we were holding hands and no one tried to stop it. "Yeah, nice." Freddie agreed.

In ten minutes if any one of those people from the cars had looked up they would see Freddie and I fast asleep, still holding hands.


	6. The Test

**Sam's POV**

A few days had passed since that night on the fire escape. I was riding shotgun in Freddie's truck, as he was taking me to a church Carly thought would be a nice place to have the wedding.

I strummed my fingers impatiently on the cup holders. "How much longer until we get there, Freddork?" I demanded of him.

"We're just about there, now." He answered me as he strained his head to look out at the place he had to turn.

"Good. I cannot take anymore hour long car rides. I was getting restless." I explained to him and wiped my forehead with my hand.

"Really? I couldn't tell." Freddie said sarcastically. I slumped back in my seat boredly, as Freddie finally managed to find the Church and pulled into the parking lot. As soon as the car was stopped I got out and stretched. Freddie got out and stated, "You'd think you were travelling for days," as he locked the car.

I faced him, "Well it _felt _like days!" Freddie just rolled his eyes and said, "Come on." I followed behind him like a good girl and asked, "Why did we have to come all the way out here just for a church, anyway?"

"This church is much closer to where Father Mcgurthy lives. You want him to do the wedding, don't you?" Freddie explained to me.

"Of course," I said as we got into the church. "Whoa!" I yelled, and the sound of my voice echoed throughout the church. "This place is huge."

"Yeah, huge place for a huge man," Freddie agreed. At that moment the world's own fattest priest walked into the church from the back.

I let out a squeal and ran down the aisle towards him. He smiled at us and moved one step towards me and Freddie who was slowly walking up the aisle behind me.

When he moved the whole church shook under him. "Oh my gosh! It's been so long since I've seen you! I'm so happy you could do this wedding for me! Can I have some bacon?" I greeted him, noticing the food in his hand.

Father Mcgurthy laughed a good hearty laugh like Santa Claus and gave me one little piece of bacon. "Forgive her, she has a little bit of a food obsession," Freddie informed Father Mcgurthy. I elbowed him in the stomach in response.

"It's quite alright, and please, call me Martin." Father Mcgurthy asked of us.

"Okay, Martin." I replied.

"Thank you, and now would the happy couple would like a tour of the Church?" Martin asked Freddie and me.

"Oh no no, we're not getting married, I'm just the best man," Freddie corrected Martin. Martin looked shocked and said, "Oh well, I'm sorry about that. I just thought since the groom wasn't here, you were…but yes I see."

He paused and then told us to, "Come this way, please." He then led us to the back where he had just come from. There was a hallway and then it split like a fork in the road.

"On the right there, is where the bride will change into her dress, as well as her bridesmaids. On the left is the place for the groom, and groomsmen."

He led us into my room and I thought it looked very nice, though a bit formal. There was an old couch and mirrors on every wall. The mirror part was kind of scary actually.

In the back there was a small bathroom. "It's pretty nice here," I commented.

"Yes, we like all of the people in the wedding to feel comfortable and calm as they get ready for their big day. Now, I will show you the groom's side," and with that he led us to the other side.

The groom's side was smaller and didn't have as nice of furniture, but they did have a TV. "This isn't as pretty as the girl's side." Freddie commented.

"Oh, well mostly we figure the guys don't care as much." Martin shrugged.

"At least you get a TV!" I pointed out to him loudly.

"Well I'm not going to have time to watch it," he answered.

"I would." I said with a shrug.

"Well you're you," he said as if that explained everything. It did.

Martin laughed, "Okay, would you like to see the reception area now?" Without waiting for a response he began to lead us outside of the church into the back.

It was very large but plain. "Now you can do pretty much whatever you want with this space. We like to leave it up to the bride."

I nodded. I had some ideas forming in my head already, mostly dealing with food. "And this is where we eat?" I asked. "Yes this is where," Martin replied.

We both got a dreamy distant look in our eyes as we said, "Aaah, food." Freddie let out a light chuckle and shook his head.

"Well that's the basics," Martin told us. "Cool," Freddie replied.

"Yes, and now, if you don't mind Freddie, I'd like to talk to Sam alone," Martin asked of him. "Oh, okay, I'll just be right over there," Freddie said and went to sit a few yards away and watched the cars pass on the road.

Martin turned to me, "Sam, I was just wondering why your fiancée wasn't here?" I shrugged and looked down. He had said he was busy. He couldn't even come see the very place we would start the rest of our lives together. "He had something to do," I answered.

Martin looked sorry for me and his eyes started to get watery. Did I look that upset? "Oh, well okay. But there is this one thing I have to do that he needs to be present for. I want to test your marriage potential."

"What does that mean?" I asked questioningly. "Well, I ask you questions about each other to see how well you know each other, and what your future will hold. I want to be confident this marriage will last."

I laughed. "Good one, Martin." He looked me straight in the eyes and said, "I'm serious, Sam." I laughed one more time then my face fell.

"You're serious!?" I asked him. Clearly this was a joke.

"Yes, I am."

"But WHY?" I demanded of him, my face jumbled up in a mix of confusion and terror. "It's a fine way to make sure you won't be doing something you regret," he answered matter of factly.

I flung my hand to the side and my blonde curls got in my face as I asked, "But what if we fail?"

He raised his eyebrows and said, "Then you don't get married."

Cue horror music. I pursed my lips, "I don't have a choice?" I let my hands fall to my sides. Father Mcgurthy shook his head slowly and closed his eyes. I shrugged my shoulders, "Ok, when?"

"Are you free this Saturday at 3 PM?" he asked.

"Sure, and I'll make sure Shane is free too." I told him.

"Wonderful, I will meet you here," Martin said with a great smile and I nodded. I went over to get Freddie and we went home.

Shane and I casually strode into the office of Father Mcgurthy. He was sitting at his desk waiting for us with a list of what seemed to be questions on it. He motioned for us to sit down on the chairs placed in front of his desk and we obeyed.

"It's nice to see you again, Sam. And you must be Shane?" Father Mcgurthy questioned him. Shane nodded and replied with a, "yep". Father Mcgurthy looked at his paper and said, "Let's begin."

I let out a sigh as he read the first question, "How many kids do you want?" I felt as if I was going to throw up. "Kids?!" I exclaimed at the same time Shane said, "Three." I looked at him in horror. "Um, no. Nothing is coming out of this body." I said as I pointed to myself.

"You have to think of me too. I want to pass on my fabulous good looks." Shane said.

"Are you serious right now? I don't need to pass along any of your stupid traits." I told him.

"Okay then, moving on. Where did you two go on your first date?" Martin continued.

"That's easy," I announced, "The Ham House."

"Uh, no, I don't think so honey. I'm pretty sure we went to get me a laptop." Shane told me and looked at me with a weird look. I stuck my face out at him a little, "What kind of date would that be? I distinctly remember ham." I said as if it were obvious.

"It's not all about you, Sam. We do things I enjoy too." Shane said, beginning to get annoyed. This started and argument where Martin had to get up and make the whole floor shake for us to stop.

"Thank you. Now, this question is for Shane. But first, Sam, I need you to close your eyes." I slowly closed them and waited.

"Shane, what color are her eyes?" I heard Father Mcgurthy ask him. This was an easy one, we were sure to get one right. "Uh, hazel?" Shane asked. I immediately opened my eyes. "What? Come on, they're blue! Isn't it obvious?" I shouted as I pushed him out of his chair.

"No need for violence!" Father Mcgurthy angrily said. "Shane, don't look up. Sam, same question."

I was at a loss for words. I had no idea what color his eyes were, I never paid attention. Man, I'm going to sound like a hypocrite. "I don't feel obligated to answer your question." Maybe that will get me out of it.

"You have no choice," Martin replies with a stern look in his eyes. "Ugh. I don't know. Blue?" I threw my hands in the air. "No, actually brown." Shane said from the floor and got back into his seat.

Mcgurthy let out a sigh and shook his head. "You two sure have a lot to learn. I'm not sure about this marriage."

"No, please. Just give us one more question." I pleaded with him.

"And make it easy, if you catch my drift," Shane said slyly and passed a fifty dollar bill to Mcgurthy.

Mcgurthy looked at it and then at Shane and asked, "What color is Sam's hair?"

"It's blonde!" Shane immediately responded, getting excited.

"Correct!" Father Mcgurthy praised Shane. I smiled a little myself. "Well then, I suppose you two can get married, but I mean, only if you want to. You aren't the best matched couple", Mcgurthy hesitantly asked us, slightly holding his breath.

"Well we still want to go through with this," Shane confirmed. I just sat there. "Well, ok then. I'll be here to marry you guys in exactly 3 weeks then." Mcgurthy announced a little glumly, "You guys can leave."

"Thanks for doing this for us," Shane told him and walked out the door. "Sam, are you coming?" Shane said as he looked back over his shoulder. "Yeah, just give me a second," I told him so he'd go away.

I remained sitting in the chair and Father Mcgurthy looked at me. "I," I began not knowing where I was going with this. "You think you're making a mistake. I can see it in your eyes," Mcgurthy interpreted. I looked at the floor and shrugged. "Sam, you don't have to do this. But, I'm sure that everyone will understand whatever choice you make."

"But I don't just back down. I'm going to marry Shane; it's worth a shot anyway." He put his hands up in front of himself as if to defend himself. "Your choice. But, I guess you should go now. Your fiancée will be waiting for you."

As I was walking out the door Mcgurthy had a favor to ask. "Tell Freddie I said hi." A small smile crept on my lips that he couldn't see. "Sure."

**A/N: I hope you liked it, it didn't have as much Seddie as the last chapter but it was important to focus on Shane and Sam some. Reviews are always welcome :D**


End file.
